How Kylo Ren Stole Christmas
by maneatingbutterflies
Summary: In which the rebel alliance are referred to as Whos, they are on Jakku with Rey's scavenging skills to build back up their recently destroyed ships, Rey loves Christmas, and Kylo desperately needs some Christmas cheer
1. Chapter 1

_Hey_ _ **guys. My best friend in the whole entire world wanted me to write a story where Kylo Ren had to dress up as Santa. I could literally make no sense as to why he would ever want to do such a thing unless it was in the process of trying to destroy some Christmas cheer. Thus How Kylo Ren Stole Christmas was born. Here's a little teaser. I'll add more later. And you better expect that MFing reylo.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas, my sweet**_

Inside a spaceship, like the one in the sky

There happened a story you must see—don't ask why

Way down in the desert, on the planet of Jakku

lay the small scavenger girl: The hero of the Whos.

Ask any Who, And they'll have this to say: "No one loves Christmas like the Who hero Rey."

She sang Christmas songs, every guards post was dressed

and the Who rebels marched in their Christmasy best.

Boonta eve was fine, and Q'anah was aces

and every Equinox Day, they had the best Sunsail races.

But every Who knew, from their Pilot to their Scout

Rey loved Christmas the most, without a single Who doubt.

Yes, Who-hero Rey liked Christmas a lot, but Kylo Ren, who lived just north of Jakku—did not.


	2. Chapter 2

_**welcome to anyone to dare enter this story. I swear I'm going to make an actual story out of this that makes actual sense. I think that the chapters are going to be short because I want the story told and, since it comes from a children's book, there isn't much to go off of. Im mostly going off of the movie but the movie was going off of the book, so... I'm going off of the book but also dealing with a lot of scene changes usually used during cinema.**_

 _ **Okay. No more excuses. Here's a tiny Christmas Eve present**_

Rey watched everyone chat amiably and sing Christmas songs as they scavenged through the old ships on Jakku. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"This was a great idea, Rey," Finn said, standing next to his friend. "After the Grinch Order blew so many our ships away, we thought that we would run out of money trying to buy new ships and new parts. None of us had ever thought about scavenging and refurbishing! And with your knowledge? We can start saving our funds for other things to help the Who cause."

Rey nodded in agreement but her mind was elsewhere. She loved how positive everyone was and she loved that they were so into the Christmas spirit. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year when she was growing up alone on Jakku. It gave her something to look forward to, to count down to. It was innocent and sweet and it brought the goodness out in people that usually wasn't shown. Even Unkar Plutt was more generous with his rations around the holiday, his tummy full of ciders and wines. The desert was more forgiving, Plutt was more forgiving, and there was a special... magic in the air.

But... lately...? Rey wasn't feeling it. She desperately wanted to but the harder she tried to feel the Christmas spirit, the more she was aware that there wasn't an ounce of Christmas spirit left in her body. Something had broken inside of her when Ben confronted her about her parents. It had always been her one Christmas wish to see them and have them come back to her. But he was right. They were nobodies. She was nobody. She was nothing. So was Christmas.

It all seemed so silly and vain. Presents and gluttony? Is that all Christmas was? A selfish reason to celebrate being selfish?

Bitterness creeped into her chest and she felt it start to raise out of her like bile.

"Hopefully everything will be done by Christmas. I can't wait to celebrate with everyone!" Finn continued with a big smile on his face.

Kylo Ren hated Christmas. It was once special to him when he was weak, when he was Ben Solo. He had learned the error of his ways, though.

He knew where the girl was. He could feel it. They had been connected because of Snoke but they had stayed connected because of the Force. He could hear the jokes and Christmas songs through her ears. It made him sick. The bond with Rey made him sick. He could feel her goodness and righteousness seeping off of her like honey. It was annoying. It was gross. He hated it. If only he could take away that goodness and righteousness. Just in time for Christmas, too. He just couldn't figure out how...


End file.
